


Flurries

by 2idiotfangirls



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, literally just smut, saeran is a huge tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2idiotfangirls/pseuds/2idiotfangirls
Summary: Saeran is a tease but MC knows how to get what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from my tumblr rfa-squad.tumblr.com

The two of you had just gotten back from a little last minute Christmas shopping. Saeran was lugging all of the shopping bags. You told him you would carry them but he insisted and took them out of your hands.

He kicked the door shut behind the two of you and set down the bags. All of the lights were off in the house because Saeyoung and Vanderwood were out on a mission and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, Christmas morning.

The two of you were freezing and lightly dusted with snow that had been falling on your way home. You shivered and Saeran embraced you from behind, pressing his entire body against you and kissed you on the cheek. Then he flicked on the lights and made his way to the office he shared with his brother.

“Hey Saeran, what do you think you’re doing?” you huffed, how dare he tease you like that.

“Just have to finish up some work before Christmas but I promise i’ll head to bed soon babe,” he winked tauntingly and continued on his way.

You frustratedly blew your bangs out of your face. All day while out shopping he had been far more touchy than normal. You had assumed that he was trying to get you in the mood. Apparently you were wrong, but what he was doing worked and you weren’t letting him get away with it either.

You headed straight for the office and tugged him out of his chair right as he sat down.

“I don’t think so mister. I’m cold from the snow, let’s take a shower together.”

He smirked and countered you, “How about a bath, darling?”

You agreed to his offer and headed into the bathroom you shared. You drew a nice hot bath and sprinkled some rose petals in it hoping to speed up to the main event.

Once the bath was full you called Saeran to come in. You took your time undressing. Stripping off your sweater and leggings as seductively as you could but you almost cried when you noticed that the only thing he was paying attention to was undressing himself.

He stepped into the bath and sat with his back against the tub. You took your place between his legs and leant back against his chest.

He was so sturdy and safe. It was amazing to you that he had become your safe haven even after everything you had been through together. He wrapped his arms around you and you felt him kiss the back of your head.

His hands trailed down your stomach and your muscles clenched in anticipation of what would happen next but he just drug his fingers back up your stomach, tickling you as he went. You squirmed and tried to turn around so you could straddle him but he grasped your hips and stopped you from moving.

“Quit squirming, MC, you’re going to spill water on the floor. Let me wash your hair.”

You complied and let him do as he wished. Afterwards he pulled you out of the bathtub and dried you off gently with a fluffy towel. He kissed your nose gently.

You blushed, you loved when he was this sweet to you but you were in the mood for something else. Something much more carnal.

You knew you would have to rethink your strategy but for now you would let him be romantic.

He brushed out your hair while you were still in a towel and then left to get dressed while you dried it up a bit.

Once you made it to the bedroom to get dressed he was already back in his office. You knew because you could hear his keys clacking away.

You smirked, this was your perfect chance to try again. You quickly dressed in one of his t-shirts and made your way towards him.

He was so engrossed in his work he didn’t even notice you approaching him. You spun his chair around and straddled him. He looked you over as best as he could and blushed a little when he noticed you were wearing one of his shirts.

You knew that always turned him on, but still he resisted your advances.

“MC, cut it out, let me finish working and then I promise we can have some fun,” that devlish smirk of his was back.

You pouted but you weren’t giving up so easily this time. You decided to be playful since he seemed to be teasing you as well.

“Fine, but before I go, guess what?”

“What is it MC?”

“My panties match my socks.”

He couldn’t help but look down at your feet to see what pattern you had chosen but what he saw made him confused.

“You’re not wearing any socks MC.”

“Bingo,” you stated.

His jaw nearly dropped and he went along with it as you guided his hand to your core.

You knew you had won. You were finally going to get your way. It was like a switch had flipped. His eyes lidded seductively as he ran a finger down your folds. He teasingly pressed in but stopped just as soon as he had started.

You nearly cried out, you were absolutely aching for his touch. You ground down onto his hand hoping some friction would ease the ache.

He withdrew his hand completely and grabbed your hips to still you.

“Ah ah ah naughty girl. I told you to wait until I was done but it seems that you are quite impatient. I think this calls for some punishment.”

You eagerly agreed. He pulled you down and pressed a bruising kiss against your lips.

“I’ll be calling the shots from now on darling,” He pulled you up from the chair and wrapped his arms around you to keep you still.

He pressed another searing kiss to your lips and the longing was just too much. Your knees went weak, if he hadn’t been supporting you, you would have collapsed.

He groped your ass through the shirt you had on and then threw you over his shoulder. You could barely protest before he smacked your ass, quickly cutting off any words that were bubbling to the surface.

He massaged where he smacked and then swiftly smacked the other cheek. You let out a moan on accident, you quickly bit your lip.

“Hmmm, what have we got here. I’ve barely touched you and yet you’re already crying out for me. I suppose I should tease you more often.”

Ah so he had been teasing you on purpose then. He set you down on the ground and made quick work of your shirt, throwing it to an unknown corner of the bedroom. He looked you over completely before approaching. You backed away from him until you knees hit the edge of the bed.

He pressed you down into the mattress softly, a contrast to his previous actions. He locked eyes with you, asking for permission.

“Please,” you gasped out.

His smirk was immediately back in place and his lips pressed into yours.

He ran his fingertips down the side of your neck, making you shiver. His lips quickly followed. You sighed, knowing you would finally get what you wanted.

His hand moved down to cup your breast while the other one supported him. He flicked your nipple, his mouth attacking the other as soon as he had finished with your neck.

You arched your back and he bit down teasingly, warning you not to get ahead of yourself.

He continued down your body, your stomach clenching as his fingers tickled you once more. They came to rest just above your core, before he began lightly stroking the tops of your thighs.

“Saeran, please, I don’t think I can take much more,” you panted out.

“Be a good girl and I promise it will all be worth it,” he looked back up at you, locking eyes once more before he pressed a finger in.

You gasped at the sweet relief. He quickly added a second finger, crooking the two in a come hither motion.

You nearly saw stars as you moaned out for him.

“Ah- Saeran, harder please, I need you.”

Instead of doing what you asked, he stopped his motions completely.

“What is it you need from me, MC?”

“I need you,” you were beyond any chance of being embarrassed, “I need you inside me, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I should stop teasing you.”

He quickly stripped out of his clothes. You saw him in all his glory. He was chiseled from his years spent in mint eye but that wasn’t what you cared about right now. What you wanted was his cock, it glistened with precome and you nearly sighed in relief when you saw it.

He was on you once more. He lined himself up and pressed a kiss to your lips as he pressed in. You moan was swallowed in the kiss.

He moved slowly at first but you wrapped your ankles around his butt and tugged forcing him to thrust harder.

“Oh, so that’s what you want then,” He chuckled as he pulled out nearly completely, only to slam back into you.

Your loud moan was enough to spur him into action and he hoisted your legs up higher as he fucked you deeper and faster than you had ever hoped.

You were nearly to your climax when he began to rub your clit and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

He pressed himself tightly against you and nipped your ear before he whispered, “Cum for me MC.”

Your orgasm hit you and you threw your head back. He sunk his teeth into your neck as he came with you, leaving a love bite in his wake.

After he pulled out you were too tired and sated to move. You closed your eyes and hoped he would pull you into his arms but instead you were sadly disappointed when he walked towards the bathroom.

You heard him come back into the room and looked at him through your slitted eyelids.

“What are you doing?”

“Just going to clean you up angel.”

He gently cleaned you up and then to your surprise he pulled his shirt back over your head. You sighed in contentment as he finally joined you in bed once again. This time he wrapped his arms around you gently and let you rest your head on his chest.

He gingerly stroked your hair while his thumb rubbed circles onto your hip.

He kissed you once more as you drifted to sleep.

“Merry Christmas darling.”


End file.
